


A Chance

by ArtsyClumps



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aristocracy, Character Death, F/M, Family Fluff, Kid Keith (Voltron), Kid Lance (Voltron), Non-Explicit Sex, Post-War, Protectiveness, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyClumps/pseuds/ArtsyClumps
Summary: Allura and Shiro Altea are a rich and beautiful couple, yet they are still quite sidelined in higher society for their unconventional lifestyle and family values.Shiro who was older and already had a son from his first marriage, was happy and content with their family, Allura, a busy woman in the military was happy as long as her husband was, but a fateful night together had them suddenly expecting a new addition to disrupt their peaceful   trio.





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep, so I thought about writing a start to a fluff series.  
> Ummm, I have another fic currently on break, I just read through it again and I think I'm going to edit it and finish my last two chapters for it.  
> This one though, I'm not really sure where it might go.  
> I want to do well for this one, so I think the first chapter will just be short since I am very sleepy, but can't sleep.

Shiro was lucky to have been married before, his wife Helena was kind and frugal, she was able to keep their whole house in order while he was off in the military. He lived for the weeks that he could spend home with her, they often spent time in the market of the garden together. They shared the passion of cooking and whatever they couldn't grow they would search the market for it even with the meger salary he earned as a lieutenant, she was still able to bargain for the best ingredients so they could cook wonderful meals together. Two years into their marriage they were finally able to conceive a child, they named him Keith after the woods he was born inside.   
  
The couple was overjoyed and showered their son with all the love and affection that they could possibly give. When Shiro had eventually needed to go back into the battlefield, he would write letters almost every day to his son and wife. As the years went on Shiro soon started to climb in rank and was thrust into the hoops of high society, Helena enjoyed her time surrounded by fun and amusement but Keith even as a little energetic boy found himself wanting to be alone practicing his sword play rather than in a fancy room wearing a suit. His parents understood and for a long while their lives were glorious, but then tragedy struck.   
  
Helena had fallen ill and after a year of fighting, she succumbed to sickness and died. Unfortunately during the faithful day of her departure Shiro was miles away fighting a war, he felt awful for leaving Keith to deal with his grief alone. After the funeral, Shiro entrusted Keith to the Holt's a family of scientists that lived closest to them. In their home with the gentle guidance of Colleen and Sam, and the constant avalanche of letters from his father Keith was able to slowly heal his broken heart. Shiro knew his son was not by any means as happy as he was in his own home with his parents, but he was comfortable enough to smile and study under their roof. Keith swore to always receive top marks in school and make his father proud.   
  
Overseas Shiro was glad to know that Keith is doing well and waits for the day he comes back home so that he could cook for his little boy again. Now a Major, Shiro was in charge of a small company of men who along with others in their battalion protected and pushed their easternmost line. Recently he had come to know that Sam and Matthew Holt had been drafted to the front lines as researchers as well as medics, he often would spend time with the two of them, of only to update himself on what's been going on with Keith. Shiro had become good friends with the two Holt's, the three of them were talking one night in the glow of their camp fire when suddenly they heard the warning bell clang, it was an incoming airstrike picked up on their radar. Shiro did what he could, he fought with his men bravely, he wanted to keep them all safe, but it was impossible. They were out gunned, in the cover of night and without much artillery they were sitting ducks. Shiro called to his men to retreat, fall back into the tree line for cover and wait out the assault, when he was satisfied that his soldiers got and spread his command he raced around looking for the Holt's, he had to make sure they made it too.   
He ran into the medical tent and found the two men gathering up supplies.   
  
"Sam, Matt, we have to go the planes are circling back, we're falling back into the tree line until this blows over"   
  
The elder looked at his son and shoved a sack of medical supplies into his arms.   
  
"Run. Follow the soldiers, when you reach safety treat the wounded. Shiro will help me carry what's left here and we'll meet you in the forest soon"   
  
Without a word Matt grabs all he could carry and runs outside. Shiro and Sam worked in a hurry, shoving bottles and bandages into pillowcases and throwing them over their backs. When they finally got all they could, they ran, they ran even as the heard the propellers and the whistles, they ran even as bits of flying metal cut their skin, they were so close. A shell dropped just beside them, the explosion killed Sam and the shrapnel obliterated Shiro's right arm.   
  
Shiro arrived home destroyed and dejected with a stump in the place of an arm and a scar right across the bridge of his nose. He arrived home a failure and a cripple, but when he opened the front door Keith barrelled into him and held his father tight. Keith sobbed into his chest and told him over and over again that he loved him, and asked him not to leave anymore. With one arm he held his child and promised that he would stay by his side.   
  
\-----   
  
Allura has never been to the front lines, from birth she had rubbed elbows with Admirals and Generals as her father supplied their armies with guns and planes while her mother supplied nurses and anesthetics. In the time of war her family enjoyed the luxuries of high society and they enjoyed it well. They arrived to lavish parties in custom automobiles and beautiful outfits, they charmed the Aristocracy and the Military with their wit and humor. The household Altea were revered as well as feared, they held much power and knew many secrets. Some rumors claimed that they pulled strings during the war to raise their profit, some say that they used dirty tricks to smother out the rest of the competition and others whispered that the couple only married to create a monopoly managed by both sides of the family.   
  
Allura didn't care about the rumors, she'd heard them ever since she could toddle, so it didn't bother her now that she was older. All she needed to know was that her family was safe and stable. When rumors began to sprout when she joined the military she didn't bat an eye, when people wondered how she rose ranks faster than most, she would state her intellect, when the Aristocracy murmured about her position as Strategist and advisor to the General, she flipped her hair and played grateful. She was cunning and ruthless, when it came to the outside world, because she knew what the weapons her father developed did, and she did what she could so that it would never be used against her people.   
  
The day she feared came when she caught the news that a battalion far East was devastated by several bombers who used a copycat version of their weapons against them. She screamed at her father and demanded that they hunt down the mole that shared their blueprints. Alfor urged his daughter to calm down, calling the events that unfolded as inevitable. Allura still upset by the tragic miscalculation that transpired began working at full speed, triple checking all information and becoming extra cautious with her commands. She locked herself in her study at night and spent all of her morning hours in the office. It was only when she was invited to the funeral of the fallen soldiers that she slowed down enough to have conversations like she used to.   
  
At the funeral, she met a wounded Major, Takashi Shirogane. She found that he was the one who ordered the mas retreat into the woods that saved dozens of lives, she commended him for his efforts and invited him to the Strategic Headquarters in the capital. In his time in the HQ Allura found his opinion to her tactics rather insightful, with his first hand experience in the battlefield he was able to point out flaws in her plans. He helped her navigate issues of moral and loyalty and she found his presence a source of rejuvenation. With his arm gone, Allura thought that he would appreciate being offered a job as her advisor, she was ecstatic when he accepted.   
  
The war soon began to die down, but Allura's fascination with Major Takashi had not. She had realized a few months prior that what she might have had was a school yard crush and did all she could to learn about him. She found out about his love for cuisine and his seven year old son. She learned about Sam Holt and his fear of spiders. He learned about her love for tulips and the ocean.   
  
As they spent more and more time with each other, they grew much closer. Some days there were long stares and lingering touches, other days he would press close to her and their lips would draw tantalizingly close. It wasn't until one late night together that Allura decided to act on her attraction, mouths against each other and hands roaming they did it there against her large wooden desk. She was fully clothed and He pushed her underwear to the side so that he could slip into her. It was euphoric, erotic and it wasn't the last time.   
  
They continued to act upon their relationship in secret, some days they were in Major Takashi's home, one occasion they did it in the Altea townhouse while Allura's parents were away on holiday, their favorite spot was in the library of their office because they both felt aroused more in public than anywhere else.   
  
Months into this arrangement Allura proposed they go public with their relationship, Shiro was hesitant, but agreed after a night of persuasion. Soon they were engaged and soon after they were married. The couple were happy with each other and they moved in together into a large house in the outskirts of the capital, as its grounds were larger and Keith specifically asked for a garden.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean...  
> I hope I can update this weekly


End file.
